


This Is What Rock n Rock Looks Like

by charleybradburies



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (kind of), (the Spider-verses that is), Alternate Universe, Bad Puns, Bickering, Cat Puns, Cell Phones, Community: 1_million_words, Community: dove_drabbles, Community: femslash100, Costume Kink, Costumes, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Mentions of Spider-man, Missions, Mornings, My First Work in This Fandom, Nudity, POV Female Character, Puns & Word Play, Sharing a Bed, So Married, Superheroes, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duty calls. MJ isn't too happy about it.</p><p>femslash100 drabble tag #6 (#78): Felicia/MJ: Catsuit (+ #181: Costume)<br/>+ dove_drabbles August Prompt (#35): "Take a catnap."</p><p>Title from the song of the same name by Porcelain Black. </p><p>AU in which both Peter and Gwen are their Spidey selves and a ton of Marvel ladies inc. Gwen and Felicia are together in a (aka my) Dream Team™.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What Rock n Rock Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



Felicia’s phone buzzes all too early. She considers just leaving the damn thing be, but MJ shoves her out of annoyance after the third alert and she’s forced to take it off the bedside table and read the text. 

Gwen, with an address.

Felicia groans with impressive volume, but doesn’t get out of bed until MJ gently smacks her with a pillow.

“One of these days, evil’s gotta learn to sleep,” she grumbles as she pads over to the bathroom. In the mirror she can see MJ leaning over her side of the bed, propped up on a pillow and smirking.

“At least, take a cat nap,” she says once she’s sure she has Felicia’s attention, and Felicia pretends to sigh.

“You really _don’t_ take this whole “superhero’s girlfriend” thing half as seriously as Peter told me you did, do you?”

“Not at this hour.”

Felicia chuckles, strutting over to the closet and pulling out her catsuit. She drapes it over her desk chair, pulls off the flimsy tank top she’d slept in, and looks back to the bed into MJ’s longing eyes as she slips into the costume. 

“Does that mean you’ll take it seriously later?” 

MJ nods, biting her lip.

“Keep the suit on when you get back and I’ll take it very, _very_ seriously,” she says, and Felicia strides over and squats by the bed; MJ zips up the suit for her, snaking one hand around her side and pulling her in for a kiss.

“We’ll see.”


End file.
